Maling Akala
by Rikkaidai Fuzoku
Summary: "Anong ibig sabihin nito!",isang sigaw na halos gumiba sa Kage room ang umalingawngaw. ***PAKI-REVIEW PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN, SALAMAT***
1. Misyon Kunsumisyon

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Naruto characters used in this story, nor do I own the concept of Fit and Right Challenge, Ninja Saga, David's Salon, Jolibee, 101 Dalmatians, Walt Dispney and "So clean, so nice". All credits belong to the owner of the said entities. _

**Chapter 1: Misyon Kunsumisyon**

Nabuwag na ang Akatsuki, patay na si Uchiha Madara at tuluyan nang itinakwil si Uchiha Sasuke ng buong Konoha. Back to normal ang life ng mga people sa Konohagakure. Nagpasa na ng retirement form ang forever beauty na Hokage na nagngangalang Tsunade Senju na ikinagulat ng lahat, after three years magta-take effect ang kanyang resignation.

Time to become a millionaire na daw kaya nagdecide nalang siya na magtayo ng Tsunade's Medical Group of Co. upang ipromote ang kagandahan ng mga kunoichi sa entire country nila at syempre para dumami ang pera nyang gagamitin sa pagsusugal.

Samantala, ang mga promising ninja ng Konoha ay nagsisimula nang magkaroon ng kanya-kanyang love life.

Sinagot na ni Sai si Ino after a year na panliligaw ng magandang blondita.

Si Naruto nanam ay mukhang natauhan na sa wakas kung bakit laging nagiging kulay mansanas si Hinata when he is around, kasi daw may Narutophobia ang dalaga, hay naku moron talaga yung kulugo na yun.

Si Temari ay hoping na piliin siya ni Shikamaru over dun sa babaeng nerd na nakasalamin na parang si Betty La Fea na super assistant ng binatang Narra.

Si Ten-Ten naman ay umaasang liligawan siya ni Neji, well sa panaginip n'ya lang yun kasi friends lang ang tingin nito sa kanya.

Si Choji ay kasalukuyang nasa Fit and Right Challenge TM aiming to loose 150lbs.!

At si Kapal Kilay a.k.a. Rock Lee ay kasalukuyang nag-sign ng kontrata sa David's Salon TM Konoha Branch para sa 100% make-over kasi siya ang nanalo sa Most Fuzziest Eyebrow at Bao (Coconut Shell) Awards, 'di ba bonga ang kilay at haba ng hair n'ya! Tinalo n'ya ang mga batikang actor mula sa Cromartie High na nagging Hall of Fame for 10 consecutive years!

Si Shino ay nagfranchise na ng Jollibee hindi dahil sa gusto nyang magnegosyo kundi dahil obsessive siya sa mga bubuyog, inubos nya ang lahat ng kaperahan na kanyang nakuha sa mga misyon para lamang sa negosyong ito.

While Kiba is now owning the 101 Dalmatians na isinubasta ng Walt Disney TM dahil laos na daw ang mga iyon.

Well, lahat na yata sa kanila ay may kanikaniya nang buhay liban sa isang pink-haired girl na nalalapit nang i-embrace ang pagiging isang ganap na dalaga dahil malapit na siyang mag-birthday.

Wala namang kaplano plano si Sakura na ipagdiwang ng bonggang bonga ang kanyang kaarawan kasi wala naman yung gusto nyang makasayaw sa 18th dance. Or else, if she will insist to have her debut, for sure either Naruto or Rock Lee lang ang kakabagsakan nyang maging escort and it is a big NO, NO para sa kanya.

Fortunately being the 2nd kanang kamay ng Hokage, she is to be send sa isang misyon sa far far away na lugar. It will take her 3 years daw na palaboy, este outside Konoha to spy for the rumor about the Akatsuki Reborn headed ng walang iba kundi si Uchiha Sasuke.

At first, ayaw ni Sakura ang naturang misyon, hindi daw niya kaya ang class S misyon na iniwan ni Pervy Sage (Matandang Mahilig) para magspy sa mga Akatsuki. At syempre, ibang usapan na kung si Sasuke ang involve.

How could she become a spy to the man she love, baka pagkamalan pa siyang stalker ng binata.

Pero sa kadahilanang si Tsunade ang may utos sa kanya, wala nang nagawa ang pink-haired na kunoichi kundi ang sumunod nalang, or else face the wrath of Tandang Tsunade at gawin siyang reyna retokadang model ng Tsunade's Medical Group.

First destination nya ay ang Suna. May rumor kasing nakita daw si Sasuke na may kasamang girlalou sa downtown ng desyertong kaharian ng walang kilay na Kasekage na nagngangalang Gaara.

Of course, Sakura is ready to kill the girlalou, I mean; she is ready to see if the rumor about Sasuke is true that he is at Suna.

"Ano ang maipaglilingkod ko?", tanong ng red-hair and full of eyeliner na Kasekage.

"Ah..kasi…", medyo intimidated si Sakura sa kapal ng eyeliner ni Gaara.

'Ah, alam ko na, gusto mo akong kunin sa 18 roses ng debut mo, hano ?', hulan ng feeeling close na Kasekage.

'Hi..hindi noh! Hindi ako magcecelebrate ng debut ko, as you can see I'm on a mission. Nandito lang ako para ipaalam sa iyo na ang bagong pinuno ng Akatsuki ay huling nakita sa downtown nyo!', sabi ni Sakura na parang machinegun ang rakatak ng bunganga.

"Ah, ganun ba? Eh di mabuti.", tugon ni Gaara. "Anong mabuti dun?", pagtataka ni Sakura.

'Mabuti iyon para sa turismo ng Suna, kung nandito si Sasuke maraming nga kababaihan na mula sa ibang bayan ang pupunta dito upang silayan ang last Uchiha. Meaning, occupied lahat ng hotel, restaurant, at sand spring (ito yung hot spring nila sa Suna) sa bayan.', sagot ni Gaara.

"At kalian ka pa naging business minded.", tanong ni Sakura nakanina pa gusting suntukin si Gaara. "Ngayon lang, bakit?", ani Gaara na parang nagtataka.

"Makaalis na nga, wala akong mapapala sa pakikipag-usap sa'yo. Basta may permisyon na ako galing sa'yo if ever na may riot na maganap sa beloved country mo.", assuming si Sakura, sabay talikod at walk out the door.

"Wag mong kalimutan sa isa kang espiya at hindi ka pinadala ng Konoha upang labanan si Sasuke.", paalala ni Gaara seriously.

"Walking my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound.", kakanta-kanta si Sakura na parang si Dora,ang lakwatcherang negra. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a young handsome shinobi with spiked black hair na may kasamang babae na pumasok sa Icha-Icha Hotel na may tagline na "So clean, so nice". Burning in anger si Sakura, daig pa nya ang gumamit ng fire power, hell fire at rage of yama ng Ninja Saga TM at for sure kapag umatake siya ay critical strike. Gustong gusto na nyang kaladkarin papalayo sa handome shinobi ang babae ngunit naalala niya ang sinabi ng walang kilay na Kasekage.

"Relax Sakura, relax…", sabi niya sa kanyang inner side na kanina pa gusting kumawala.

Samantala , sa Icha-Icha… "Nagmumukha na akong engot dito ha.", sabi ng isang long bluished curly hair na creature with tulis tulis na ngipin.

"Bakit, nagrereklamo ka?", tanong ni Sasuke na expressionless.

"Oo! Ikaw ba naman ang pagsuotin ng ganitong damit at gawing parang isang binabae.", sagot ni bluish hair na nagngangalang Suigetsu.

"Paminsan-minsan lang yan Suigetsu, sorry ka nalang kasi natalo ka sa bato-bato-pick. Sino ba naman kasing moron ang makikipagpustahan sakin eh ekspert yata ako dun.", sagot ni Sasuke na proud sa sarili.

"Gaano kadalas ang minsan?", ala telenobelang tanong ni Suigetsu.

"Being an alipin for one month ang ginawa mong kondidyon, kaya magdusa ka.", reply ni Sasuke na halatadong naiimpluwensyahan na ng mga telenobelang pinapanood nila Jugo at Suigetsu.

Galit na galit talaga si Sakura at urong sulong siya sa labas ng Icha-Icha. Gusto na nyang pinuhin na parang glitters ang babaeng kanyang nakita na kasama ni Sasuke. Hinding hindi nya ma-imagine si Sasuke being seduced by someone. "Papaano kung bumigay si Sasuke, Oh Hindi!", sigaw ni Sakura which caught the attention of all the madlang people. Due to her embarrassment, napilitan siyang mag-check inn sa Icha-Icha dahil iyon ang pinakamalapit na place na pwedeng mapagtaguan.

"Ok, siguro wala namang masama kung makikipagkita ako kay Sasuke 'di ba? Eka nga ni Gaara I'm here to spy hindi para makipaglaban kay Sasuke.", wika nya sa sarili trying to convince herself na tama ang gusto niyang gawin.

Gabi na, at hindi parin mapakali si Sakura sapagkat kanyang napag-alaman na si Sasuke ay nasa kabilang room lang pala, suddenly, nakarinig siya ng mga rated-xxx na sounds coming from Sasuke's room. "Oh hindi! Sasuke is making out with the girl that I see!", mabaliw baliw niyang sabi sa sarili while banging her head on the wall.

Meanwhile, on Sasuke's room, ito ang nangyayari.

"T_r_n_a_d_!", sigaw ni Sasuke sabay suntok sa ala jelly fish na sidekick.

"Bakit? Don't tell bakla ka kaya ayaw mo ng ganitong palabas. Yuck bakla!", Suigetsu said teasing the galit na galit na binata.

Sa galit ni Sasuke ay winasak nya ang flatron screen at blu-ray sabay labas ng pinto at darag nito. Mukhang nalugi ng isang milyon si Sakura sapagkat mali ang kanyang iniisip about Sasuke her love.

**Awtor's Note:** _Ano sa palagay nyo ang bagay na ibibigay ni Sasuke kay Sakura? Hmm… subaybayan sa ikalawang kabanata na pinamagatang… "Souvenir from Sasuke" _

_Please review so that I will know whether you like it or not. Stay tune for more kalokohan moments._


	2. Ang Souvenir ni Sasuke

_**Babala: **__Huwag palawakin ang iyong imahinasyon._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Ang Souvenir ni Sasuke**

Nang dahil sa nagyari, Sasuke left the Sand Country, leaving Suigetsu as an atchay sa Icha-Icha Hotel since wala siyang pambayad sa flatron at blu-ray na sinira ni Sasuke. Hay naku, kawawang bisugo.

After confirming that Suigetsu is not a girl, Sakura literally jumped for joy sabay takbo papunta sa kuta ng Kasekage to share the good news. Well, siya lang naman talaga ang natutuwa sa naconfirm niya, eh ano ba naman ba kasi ang pakialam ni Gaara sa buhay ni Sasuke at the first place, 'di ba?

Sa sobrang ka-exitedan bigla niyang binuksan ang pinto ng Kage room sabay sabing… "Walang babae si Sasuke!" with matching hands na nakataaas upwards na para bang naholdap.

Suddenly she realized that there is a meeting going on inside the room and everyone is staring at her including Gaara na kamuntik nang humagalpak ng tawa dahil sa kahihiyan na tinamo ng dalaga. Pero siyempre hindi niya gagawin iyon, dyahe daw para sa isang Kage na tumawa ng malakas, 'wa poise daw kasi.

Sakura is stun for a moment, gusto na niyang mag-disapear ikaw ba naman kasi ang biglang umeksena out of nowhere eh baka isipin mo nang magpakamatay. Kung kaya nya lang gamitin ang teknik ni ika-apat na magtravel trough space eh ginawa na nya kaso 'di nya yun alam eh.

The Suna leaders looked at her and then to their young Kasekage. "Gelprend mo, Gaara-sama?", tanong ng isa. Nagpanting ang tainga ni Gaara sa kanyang narinig which cause everyone to back-off at magsama-sama sa isang sulok.

The sand starts to engulf the place mukhang gagamitin na nya ang kanyang signature teknik, ang Sabakyu!

Nang bigla siyang binatukan ni Sakura. "Hoy Gaara, ano naman ang akala mo sakin papatulan kita?", Sakura is pretending to divert the situation mula sa kanyang pagkakapahiya to become the hero of the Suna leaders.

Buti nalang at may pagka-moron din si Gaara so he stopped the sand. "Babaeng may pink na buhok, first of all, wala akong paki-alam kay Sasuke kahit mag-asaawa pa siya ng isang-daan, pangalawa hindi ako ang Kage nyo kaya 'di ko kailangan ng report mo, at last but not the least… bakit close ba tayo?", wika ni Gaara upang maalis ang pagdududa ng kanyang mga cabinet (literal) secretaries.

Pero teka, wala naman talaga silang dapat pagdudahan 'di ba? Sakura grew in anger at with all her might ay sinuntok ang prankang Kasekage pero unfortunately ay humarang agad ang buhangin shield nito.

Dahil sa mga nagyari ay ipinatapon si Sakura sa labas ng Suna. How dare her kasi na mag-attemp na saktan ang pinakamamahal nilang Kasekage.

"Mukha yatang nagiging close kayo ni pink hair ah.", pangiinis ni Temari while watching Sakura na susukot sukot na naglalakad papaalis ng kanilang village. Gaara doesn't say anyword, bakit, wala naman talagang dapat bigyan ng malisya, Sakura is just a comrade na tumulong kay grandma Chiyo para talunin si cousin Sasori nila, yun lang period.

Sa kanyang paglisan sa Suna, napag-alaman ni Sakura na ang next stop ni Sasuke ay sa Amegakure upang makipagkita sa isang babaeng sobra ang pagka-obsess sa kanya. OMG, ayaw nya pa naman sa ala-gothic na lugar na iyon pero no choice ang ating bida kaya go lang ng go.

Umuulan-ulan nang dumating si Sakura sa Rain Village. She decided to rent a room sa ituktok ng tore na dating hide out ng Akatsuki. Mabentang mabenta na ang lugar na iyon, gawin ba naman kasi ni Konan na five-star hotel with matching casino pa, at take note, free for couple ang promo.

"Ano? Hindi ako pwedeng maka-avail ng promo? May pera naman ako ah..", reklamo ni pink hair.

"Pasensya na miss pero yung promo kasi pang couple lang, mukhang wala ka namang boyprend na kasama eh.", paliwanag ng receptionist habag hinehead to foot si Sakura.

"Hoy miss hindi naman ibig sabihin na wala akong kasamang boylette eh single ako noh! Ano ba namang klaseng hotel ito? O sige na nga dun nalang ako sa regular room. Sayang naman yung pera.",wika ni Sakura na kanina pang gusting iwasiwasiwas ang receptionist for insulting her about her love life.

Suddenly, she saw Uchiha Sasuke and Karin walking together and holding each others hand. Sakura made tago sa ilalim ng desk ng receptionist and threaten her not to speak up about sa pagtatago niya.

"Miss available pa ba yung promo nyo? Nagpareserve kasi ako kahapon.", tanong ni Sasuke with his killer smile na parang nakakapang g_g_.

"Ah oo, nakareserve na.", the receptionist replied with matching hawi sa kanyang buhok na parang nangseseduct. Karin noticed the receptionist kaya naman binigyan nya ito ng isang death glare sabay sabing,

"Excuse me, boyprend ko ito, and he's already tekken!" "Ano daw tekken? 'Di ba video game yun?", the receptionist ask habang si Sakura ay nagngingitngit sa selos sa narinig.

"Whatever…", Karin replied sabay irap at kuha sa room keys.

Nagpunta na sila Sasuke at Karin sa room 804 habang si Sakura ay susunod-sunod na parang stalker. "May dala ka ba?", tanong ni Karin.

"Ha, wala eh, bakit kailangan pa ba yun?", sagot ni Sasuke.

"Oo naman, kailangang mag-ingat, alam mo na.", sagot ni Karin.

"Sige bibili nalang ako mamaya. ", replied ng expressionless na Sasuke.

Halos gumuho ang mundo ni Sakura, this is it na yata talaga, should she intrude sa mga susunod na pangyayari or hindi? Meanwhile after leaving his belongings, Sasuke went to the drug store.

"Sir, anong flavor?", the saleslady asked.

"Yung orange nalang.", Sasuke replied blushing.

The saleslady handed a pack to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widen, seryoso na yata ito, hindi na isang maling akala.

Pagbalik sa hotel, hinila agad ni Karin si Sasuke sabay lock ng pinto while Sakura went to her room and cry bitterly.

"Yan na nga ba sinasabi ko sayo Sasuke, tingnan mo namumula ka na.", Karin said.

"Eh malay ko ba na ganito kapangit ang weather dito, biruin mo naman, from napakainit na Suna to maulan na bayan...!", sabay bahin ni Sasuke.

"Dapat pala hindi Strepsils yung binili mo, nag- BioFlu ka nalang sana. Ang yabang yabang mo pa, may pasabi-sabi ka pa na 'di mo kailangan, ano ka ngayon?", Karin replied.

"Tama na nga yan, kumakati lang naman yung lalamunan ko kanina, pero ngayon baka matuloy pa ito sa H1N1 o SARS,", sabi ni Sasuke habang nilalaklak ang orange flavor na Strepsils.

"Siya nga pala, mayamaya ay darating na si Jugo-kun.", biglang iniba ni Karin ang topic.

"Mabuti naman kung ganon, gisingin mo nalang ako kapag dumating na siya." ani Sasuke na humiga sa sofa.

"Bakit nga pala dito pa sa lugar na ito mo napiling makipagkita sa amin?", tanong ni Karin.

"Libre eh, magpanggap ka lang na may joa, wala ka nang babayaran. Hopeless romantic talaga yang si Konan.", sabi ni Sasuke na tipong nagpapahinga na.

"Naghihirap ka na ba?", Karin asked.

"Hindi ka pa ba nagsasawa sa buhay gangster?.", dugtong pa niya.

Hindi namalayan ni Sasuke na sa sobrang pagkahapo niya eh nakatulog siya ng mahimbing, umaga na ng nagising siya. Wala si Karin ng mga panahong iyon, nagbreakfast kasama ni Jugo. Pag-uwi ng dalawa may pasalubong itong cup noodles at pandesal.

"Ano ba naman ito, ka-cheap.", reklamo ng binata.

"Aba, at may ibinigay ka bang pera? Pasalamat ka nga dyan at may pasalubong ka pa!", pagbubunganga ni Karin.

"Shhhh…Huwag kang masyadong maingay.", saway ni Jugo.

"By the way Sasuke, may nadiskubre nga pala kaming sikreto.", sabi ni Karin.

"Anong sikreto?", tanong ni Sasuke.

"Hulaan mo…", Karin replied na halatadong gustong asarin ni Sasuke.

"Bagay ba yan.", hula niya.

"Hindi.", reply ni Karin.

"Tao.", sagot na parang moron ni Sasuke.

"Oo.", replied ni Karin.

"Lalaki.", wika ni Sasuke.

"Hindi.", tugon ni Karin.

"Bakla ba?", muling hula ni Sasuke na excited malaman ang sagot.

"Hindi noh, pero pwede rin.", Karin replied na para bang nagiisip kung pwede nga bang maging bakla yung tinutukoy niya.

Biglang bumalik sa katinuan si Sasuke, "Teka ano ako contestant sa Pinoy Henyo? Tigilan nyo nga ako. Sirit na."

'Hay naku, maikli talaga ang iyong pasensya, sige na nga sasabihin ko na sa'yo. Kanina nakita namin yung pink hair na kunoichi from Konoha, kaya lang parang wala sa sarili, nakatulala lang at patung patong ang eye bugs dinaig pa si L ng Death Note. Hoy Sasuke hindi kaya namolestya yun?", tanong ni Karin.

Hindi makapag-react si Sasuke, "Si Sakura, namolestya? Sino ang gumawa nun sa kanya?"

Lumabas ng room si Sasuke while Karin tries to habol him. "Sasuke sandali lang san ka pupunta?", pakiusap nito na nag kukumapit sa laylayan ng damit ng lalaki.

On the other hand, Sakura saw the eksena. "Bakit, ano kaya ang nagyari?", tanong niya sa sarili na parang nabuhayan ng dugo. "Sinasabi na nga ba iiwan ka lang din ni Sasuke. Teka, ano ba itong pinag-iiisip ko.", the inner Sakura said.

Sasuke spend his day getting information kung may pink hair girl nga bang namolestya sa bayan only finding it out na may isang pink hair girl na nanggulpi ng limang shinobi na naghahariharian sa palengke ng Amegakure.

"Walang kaduda-duda si Sakura yun, pero bakit iba naman yata yung kwento sakin ni Karin?", tanong niya sa sarili. "Teka, si Sakura…", biglang nasambit ni Sasuke na nag-smirk.

It's night time, at preskong presko ang itsura ni Sakura. Kaliligo nya lang kasi kaya naka-wrap lang siya ng towel na parang yung model ng Rexona with matching pa-pause paue pa sa harap ng salamin when suddenly someone opened the window.

"Sino yan?", tanong ng matapang na kunoichi na kumuha ng kunai.

Wala nang pakeme-keme pa, Sasuke jumped from the window na swabeng-swabe with something on his back.

"Sa…Sasuke…", nanglaki ang mga mata ni Sakura.

'Sakura… ', sambit ng gwapong gwapo na binata.

'Anong ginagawa mo dito ? Huwag kang lalapit…', tense na sabi ni Sakura na nakaalalay sa towel na tanging nagsisilbing saplot sa katawan sabay kindat.

"May hihilingin sana ako sayong isang pabor.", wika ni Sasuke na animo'y na-dodge ang seksi teknik ni Sakura.

"Anong pabor?", tanong ni Sakura na hawi ng hawi sa buhok niya.

"Katulad ng matagal ko nang sinasabi, I want to restore the Uchiha clan kaya Sakura pwede bang…", naputol na mga salita ni Sasuke.

"Wala pa akong experience sa bagay na iyan, I'm too young for that..", wika ni Sakura na parang uod na nagpapapalag.

"Bakit, ako rin naman ah, ano akala mo sakin may experience na?", he asked sadly.

"Marami pa akong gustong gawin sa buhay ko, isa pa magagalit sakin si Master Tsunade.", Sakura insisted na nagpapakipot pa.

'Bakit naman kasing masyado mong idol yung matandang Hokage na yun, eh itutulad ka lang nya sa kanya.', Sasuke tries to convince Sakura.

"Pero Sasuke…", nagdadalawang isip na sabi ni Sakura.

"Bakit ayaw mo ba ng souvenir?.", sabi ni Sasuke seductively.

Lumipas na ang tatlong taon, at sariwang sariwa parin kay Sakura ang mga nangyari, heto siya ngayon pauwi na sa Konoha kasama ang isang munting bagay na iniwan sa kanya ni Sasuke.

"Anong ibig sabihin nito!", isang sigaw na halos gumiba sa Kage room ang umalingawngaw.

"Magpapaliwanag ako, Master Tsunade..", takot na takot na wika ni Sakura.

"Sakura, pinadala kita para maging espiya sa Akatsuki at hindi para magpa-anak!", sigaw ni Tandang Tsunade na walang kupas ang ganda.

Hindi pa nakakapagpaliwanag si Sakura ay pinalayas na siya ng malditang Hokage.

"Si Sasuke naman kasi eh…", ang tanging salitang nabigkas ni Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hmm… Ano nga ba kasi ang totong nangyari between Sakura and Sasuke nang gabing iyon? Alamin sa susunod na kabanatang pinamagatang…"Buhay Gangster". _

_Sorry kung masyadong gumana ang inyong imahinasyon at medyo kaunti lang yung mga punch line ko. Anyway, babawi nalang ako sa susunod na chapter, promise wala nang xxx-factor._


	3. Buhay Gangster

**Buhay Gangster**

Kalat na kalat nasa buong Konohagakure ang balitang nagreturn of the comeback ni Haruno Sakura. Kasimbilis ng forest fire ang pagkalat ng balita at parang mga ipis na nagsisisulputan ang mga chismoso na pumupunta sa bahay nila upang makita ang kasama niyang bata. Well, three years ago na ang nakaraan mula ng maganap ang bagay na hindi niya inaasahan.

"Napaka-gwapong bata!", sambit ng isang matandang kunoichi.

"Ang swerte mo naman ija, paniguradong heredero na ng buong Uchiha Clan ang batang iyan.", wika pa ng isa.

"Sinabi nyo pa, at sa wakas makakabayad narin kami ng pagkakautang ng dahil sa bata na iyan.", proud na proud na sabi ng nanay ni Sakura.

"Inay naman.", nahihiyang sabi ni Sakura sabay bawi sa kanyang reaksyon. Teka, papaanong nalaman ng mga taong bayan na si Sasuke ang ama ng cute na batang dala niya?

"Sandali lang po ha, gusto ko lang pong linawin ang isang bagay.", wika ni Sakura ngunit wala nang nakikinig sa kanya.

Inaakala pa naman niya ay palalayasin na siya ng kanyang nanay dahil sa naguwi siya ng isang bata, pero mukhang proud na proud pa ito at kung anu-ano na ang iniisip na bibilin nila kapag pinagbenta na nila ang magiging mana ng batang Uchiha. Sa inis ni Sakura ay umalis nalang siya ng bahay nila leaving the child to her ambitious mother.

"Ano? Sakura, bakit napakabilis mo namang bumigay kay Sasuke?", naghihisteryang tanong ni Narutong kulugo.

"Hay naku, akala ko pa naman ikaw lang ang makakaunawa sakin, nun pala kasing kitid ng butas ng karayom ang utak mo, teka, eh may utak ka nga ba?", tanong ni Sakura.

"Sakura naman…", tugon ng kulugo na wari'y na-offend sa sinabi ni pink hair.

"Hay… mabuti pa pakinggan mo muna ang kwento ko kung ano talaga ang nangyari.", sabi ni Sakura sabay higop sa sabaw ng ramen.

Napalunok si Naruto. "Wag Sakura, wag mong i-pollute ang utak ko sa mga bagay na pinaggagawa nyo ni Sasuke.", sabi ni Naruto na iiling-iling.

"Ang sabi ko making ka sa kwento ko!", sigaw ni Sakura sabay dagok sa ulo ni kulugo. "Ganito kasi yan…", salaysay niya.

FLASHBACK:

"Katulad ng matagal ko nang sinasabi, I want to restore the Uchiha clan. Sakura pwede bang…", naputol na mga salita ni Sasuke.

"Wala pa akong experience sa bagay na iyan, I'm too young for that..", wika ni Sakura na parang uod na nagpapapalag.

"Bakit, ako rin naman ah, ano akala mo sakin may experience na?", he asked sadly.

"Marami pa akong gustong gawin sa buhay ko, isa pa magagalit sakin si Master Tsunade.", Sakura insisted na nagpapakipot pa.

'Bakit naman kasing masyado mong idol yung matandang Hokage na yun, eh itutulad ka lang nya sa kanya.', Sasuke tries to convince Sakura.

"Pero Sasuke…", nagdadalawang isip na sabi ni Sakura.

"Bakit ayaw mo ba ng souvenir?.", sabi ni Sasuke seductively.

"Hay naku Sasuke pwede ba, hindi ako babysitter hano.", tugon ni Sakura. (Oo tama ang nababasa mo, may dalang baby si Sasuke na gusto niyang ipa-alaga kay Sakura)

"Wala na kasi akong mapag-iwanan sa kanya eh, kawawa naman si Yuichi kung lalaki syang kasama ko.", Sasuke replied with matching paawa effect.

"Hmmp… ayoko.", pagmamatigas ni Sakura.

"Matitiis ban g konsensya mong makita na lumaking isang gangster ang walang kamuwang muwang na sanggol na ito, Sakura?", pangongonsensya ni Sasuke.

"Bakit ayaw mo kasing ibigay kay Karin, bakit ayaw nyang alagaan yung anak nyo.", sabi ni Sakura na nakairap pa habang nakahalukipkip.

"Anak? Anong anak, 'di anak ni Karin si Yuichi noh. Di ka pala updated, syota ni Suigetsu si Karin.", pagtutol ni Sasuke.

"Talaga?", medyo umaliwalas ang mukha ni Sakura. "Hmmmp, ayoko pa rin. Isauli mo nalang yang bata na yan sa nanay niya.", matigas pa rin ang loob ni Sakura.

"Wala na siyang nanay, namatay nung pinanganak siya.", paliwanag ni Sasuke while looking at the basket containing the baby Uchiha.

"Ganun ba?", parang naawang tugon ni Sakura.

"Oo, at isa pa, wala na akong pwedeng ibang pagkatiwalaan liban sa'yo. Itinakwil kasi matagal na yung nanay ni Yuichi, at katulad ng alam mo, wala naman na akong ibang kapamilya para pag-iwana sa kanya. Kaya Sakura, sige na, pwede bang ikaw nalang ang tumayong mommy ni Yuichi?", pagmamakaawa ni Sasuke.

May parang langgam na kumurot sa puso ni Sakura. Flattered siyang marinig na ipinapakiusap ni Sasuke na siya ang maging mommy ng baby, at the same time naiinis siya dahil bakit kailangan niyang alagaan ang anak ng iba, ano siya, kirida?

"Pag-iisipan ko.", wika niya kay Sasuke.

"Pero Sakura, wala na akong oras, kailangan ko nang lumipat ng bayan, balita ko pinapa-espiyahan dawn g Konoha ang bawat hakbang ko.", paliwanag ni Sasuke.

Hindi makareact si Sakura, eh kasi nga siya yung espiya na tinutukoy ni Sasuke.

Pero teka… ano nga pala ang ginagawa mo dito sa Amegakure?", biglang tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ha? Ah eh… kasi….", hindi na alam ni Sakura ang idadahilan.

"Hmmm?", parang nanghihingi ng kasagutan si Sasuke.

"Naku patay, baka mabuking na niya ang tunay kong misyon.", sabi ng inner Sakura. "Ah kasi, nandito ako para sa…"

"Para sa?", curious si Sasuke.

"Uhmm…", pag-iisip ni Sakura nang siya ay mapalingon sa terrarium (miniature garden na nasa loob ng aquarium) na nakapatong sa lamesa. "Makikipagkita kasi ako kay Gaara.", biglang sambit ni pink hair unconsciously.

Napatulala na lang si Sasuke sa narinig.

"At kalian pa kayo nagsimulang magkamabutihan? At dito pa sa Hotel na may promo for couple pa. Wala na bang pera si Gaara at dito niya napiling makipag-date", pang-ookray ni Sasuke.

"nagsalita ang di naghihirap, eh bakit ikaw, kung di mo syota si Karin eh bakit nagpanggap pa kayo para lang maka-avail ng promo?", Sakura replied na pinagpapawisan na ng butil butil. "Ang talino mo talaga Sakura.", wika nya sa sarili.

Walang masabi si Sasuke,"Sige Sakura aalis na ako, basta ikaw na ang bahala kay Yuichi ha. Nga pala, pakiusap ko lang sana, paki-adopt parin yung apelyidong Uchiha, kasi kami nalang dalawa ang natatanging Uchiha sa buong mundo.", At tuluyang umalis si Sasuke.

"Sandali lang Sasuke, pwede bang sumunod ako sa iyo sa loob ng tatlong taon? Gusto ko kasing makita mo si Yuichi habang lumalaki siya.", tanong ni Sakura kasi bigla niyang naalala ang kanyang misyon.

"Sige ba.", sagot ni Sasuke na halatadong nabunutan ng tinik.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So yun ang nangyari. Kaya please lang wag nyong isipin na anak ko ang bastardong bata na yun. Ginamit ko lang din siya para magawa ko yung misyon ko na di napapahamak.", dugtong ni Sakura.

"Wah, may sinasabi ka ba Sakura?", tanong ng kulugo na since Sakura started narrating the story ay di pala nakikinig sa kanya.

"Grrrrr…", Sakura is so angry that she slap Naruto on the face sabay walk-out.

Sa ayaw at sa gusto ni Sakura ay pinuntahan niya si Tandang Tsunade para sa report nya sa katatapos na misyon.

"Di ba't ang sabi ko ayoko kitang makita? Mission failed ang trabaho mo!", pagbubunganga ng Hokage.

"Pero Master Tsunade, magpapaliwanag po ako.", pakiusap ni Sakura.

Buti na lang at medyo nagsubside na ang galit ng matandang dalaga kaya't pinakinggan niya ang reason out ni Sakura.

"Eh bakit ngayon mo lang sa akin sinabi!", pagbubunganga nanaman ng Hokage.

"Sinusubukan ko pong magpaliwanag sa inyo pero ayaw nyo kong pansinin..", tugon ni Sakura.

"Oh siya, siya, naniniwala na ko sayo. At ano naman ang natuklasan mo habang legal mong sinusubaybayan si Sasuke Uchiha?", tanong ni Tsunade.

"Napag-alaman ko po na mahilig magpalipat lipat ng hide-out ang mga Akatsuki, ngunit ang headquarters nila ay sa Isla Kumunoy. Tumatanggap sila ng mga class-S misyon mula sa mga panginoong may lupa kapalit ang malalaking halaga ng salapi, pero bwisit na Sasuke, hindi manlang sustentuhan yung anak niya. ", side comment ni Sakura.

"Tapos?", tanong ni Tsunade.

"Kung minsan naka-disguise sila bilang manikurista, basurero, macho dancer, magtataho at pedicab drayber, depende sa pangangailangan kapag may tinitiktikan sila. Munktik ko na ngang bayaran si Sasuke para sumayaw ng Careless Whisper nung nagspy siya sa matronang girlfriend ng isang panginoong may lupa. Sayang nga lang di nya ko pinatulan. ", paglalahad ni Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra!", bulyaw ng matandang dalaga.

"Bakit po master Tsunade?", tanong ni Sakura na nanginginig sa takot.

"Bakit naman pinalagpas mo ang pagkakataon na iyon, dapat kinuhanan mo ng picture si Sasuke na mukhang jigolo para may pangblack mail ka sa kanya. Wala mahina ka, tsk tsk.", panghihinayang ni Tsunade.

At dahil konpidensyal ang ulat ni Sakura, ipinasya ni Tsunade na hayaang maging lihim ang katauhan ni Yuichi Uchiha.

Dumating na ang araw ng pagbaba ni Tsunade sa pagiging Hokage. Ready na kasi ang grand opening ng Tsunade Medical Group of Companies. Ipinasa na niya kasi ang kanyang title walang iba kundi sa Copy Ninjang si Hatake Kakashi. Naging maayos ang seremonya ng turn-over na dinaluhan ng mga mahahalagang personalidad mula sa iba't ibang bansa.

"Binabati kita Kakashi, mabuti nalang at hindi si Naruto ang nagging Hokage.", sambit ni Gaara.

Nangiti nalang si Kakashi (pero syempre walang nakakaalam nun kasi nakamaskara parin siya) sa narinig, para ba kasing sinabi ng Kazekage na no choice nalang ang Konoha kaya siya ang ginawang Kage.

"Uy, nandito ka na pala Gaara. Long time no see ah.", bati ni Naruto kay Gaara.

Nang marinig iyon ni Sakura agad siyang nagtago pero too bad dahil nahuli siya ni Temari.

"San ka pupunta Sakura?", tanong nito.

"Ah, sa CR lang..", palusot ni Sakura.

"Sakura?", patanong na wika ni Gaara.

Unti-unting nilingon ni Sakura ang binatang Kazekage at halatadong tense na tense siya.

"Hi.. Gaara.. long time no see.", bati niya dahil nagkasukulan na.

"Bakit may pinakalat kang chismis 3 years ago?", prankang tanong ng Kazekage.

"Anong chismis?", pagmamaang maangan ni Sakura.

"Pinuntahan ako ni Sasuke at nagbigay ng death threat sa akin. Susunugin nya daw ang buong Suna kapag di pa ako tumigil ng pakikipagkita sayo. ", sabi ni Gaara na nagkakakunot kunot na ang noo sa galit (sorry wala siyang kilay eh kaya noo nalang).

"Huh? Wala akong alam dyan ha.", palusot ni Sakura. Kasi naman laging si Gaara ang napagtritripan nyang gawing panakip butas sa tuwing nagpapalusot siya kay Sasuke. Pero teka, si Sasuke nagbibigay ng death threat, does it mean affected siya sa mga sinasabi niyang imbento tungkol kay Gaara.

"Ah basta wala akong alam dyan.", pagmamaang maangan ni Sakura.

"Tama na nga yan, tandaan nyo nasa party tayo para i-celebrate yung pagiging Hokage ni Sir Kakashi.", sabi ni Naruto. "Sya nga pala meron akong i-a-announce na rebelasyon mamaya.", dagdag pa niya.

"Na ano?", tanong ni Sakura.

"Na bading ka?", seryosong tanong ni Gaara.

"Hindi noh!", sigaw ng pikon na shinobi.

At patuloy parin sa pakikipagkulitan si Gaara demanding for a very good explanation kay Sakura.

"Uy, dyan lang nagsimula ang lolo at lola ko.", pang-aasar ni Ino kay Sakura at Gaara.

"Oh, Ino you shut up!", sigaw ni Sakura.

Pumunta sa stage si Naruto at binuksan ang mikropono. "Mike test, mike…"

Naagaw ang buong atensyon ng lahat ng present na shinobi sa lugar.

"Gusto ko lang sanang sabihin ang isang magandang pangyayari. Isang kasalan ang magaganap...", banat ni Naruto.

Nang marinig ang balita, dalidaling umalis ang espiya ng Akatsuki.

"Iniimbitahan ko nga pala kayo sa nalalapit na kasal naminn ni Hinata.", sabi ni Naruto with his evolving Minato Namikaze looks habang nilapitan si Hinata at inakbayan ito. Palakpakan ang mga people of Konoha na nakarinig ng anunsyo, sa hiya naman ni Hinata ay agad itong hinimatay.

Samantala, sa 'di kalayuang lugar, dumating ang espiya dala ang isang balita si Sasuke na lubos niyang ikinabahala. "Ano? Si Sakura at Gaara ikakasal!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ano ang gagawin ni Sasuke ngayong sa kanyang pagkakaalam ay ikakasal na si Sakura? Alamin sa susunod na kabanatang pinamagatang… "Bride's Maid Ka Lang!"_


	4. Bride's Maid Ka Lang!

**Author's Note:**Matapos ang dalawang linggong pamumundok, pagtanaw sa dalampasigan, pagdalo sa mga diskusyunang di ko dapat daluhan, sa wakas ay na-update ko na rin ang istoryang ito. Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor promote the brand names mentioned on this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bride's Maid Ka Lang!**

Isang linggo na ang nakararaan mula nang ini-anunsyo ni Naruto ang nalalapit nilang kasal ni Hinata. All of their friends are planning for the wedding. Nagvolunteer si Ino na sya na daw ang bahala sa flowers na gagamitin sa kasal while Ten Ten promised na sya ang bahala sa catering ng food, ala nga naman kasing ganapin nila ang reception ng kasal sa Jolibee ni Shino di ba? Sakura volunteered naman na tulungan si Hinata na magdesign ng wedding gown.

On the other hand, Lee offered a discount card sa David's salon na pwedeng gamitin ng mga abay, ninang at ni Hinata herself, sa katunayan pati nga yung mga magiging ninong at abay na lalaki eh binigyan nya. Big time na nga si Rock Lee, after maging successful model ng David's Salon, ngayon ay may taping pa sya sa Ripley's Believe It or Not? Bilang lalaking may pinakamakapal na kilay sa balat ng lupa; at sa Guiness Book of World Record bilang lalaking mukhang bao.

Kung nagtataka kayo at kinukwestyon kung bakit ko nasabing successful ang endorsement nya sa David Salon, yun ay dahil sa maraming kagaya ni Rock Lee ang nagkaroon ng self-confidence sa sarili. Nabigyan sila ng mumunting pag-asa sa buhay na hindi lang pala ang mga katulad ni Uchiha Sasuke ang may karapatan sumikat.

Pinaplano naman ni Gaara na bigyan si Naruto ng 1 week free accommodation sa Suna Luxury Resort, regalo nya daw yun para sa honey moon ng kanyang buddy. Akalain mo at may tinatago rin palang ka-sweet-an sa katawaan ang ating walang kilay na Kazekage. Ipinag-utos niyang ayusin ang mga lubak lubak na kalsada ng Suna, gayun din ang pagpapatubig sa swimming pool ng resort. Aba, ayaw nya namang mapahiya sa future Hokage ng Konoha.

Sa di kalayuan ay may mga mapupulang mata na nagmamasid sa renovation na nagaganap sa Suna. Hanep naman kasi si Gaara, daig nya pa yung ikakasal sa sobrang pagkaperfectionist nya. Gustong gusto namang ikompronta ni Sasuke si Gaara tungkol sa nalalapit na kasalan (kasi nga dib a akala nya si Gaara at Sakura yung ikakasal)ngunit para saan pa? Ano ba kasi pakialam nya kung ikasal man si Sakura kay Gaara.

Samantala sina Shino at Kiba naman ang bahala sa pagpapamigay ng imbitasyon sa mga selected friends na iimbitahin nila Naruto at Hinata. Yun nalang kasi ang least na magagawa nila para sa teammate nila na nabulag kay Naruto.

Isang araw, nagpameeting sina Naruto at Hinata sa mga abay nila. "Hayan! 'di ba maganda yung magiging concept ng gown? Dahil nga white at old rose yung motif, minabuti kong gawing old rose yung isusuot ng mga abay na babae.", bulalas ni Sakura na masyadong na-ca-carried away ng kanyang ka-excitedan sa nalalapit na kasalan.

"Wow, Sakura, ang ganda naman ng design, paniguradong madaling ma-iidentify si Hinata bilang ikakasal, kaya lang… dapat iba yung suot ng bride's maid.", komento ni Ino.

"Ah, ganun ba, oo nga hano.", sagot ni Sakura sabay baling kina Naruto at Hinata. "Eh sino nga pala yung bride's maid?"

"Buti naman at naisip nyo kaming tanungin.", wika ni Naruto na tumingin kay Hinata.

"Uhmmm… gusto sana namin ni Naruto na ikaw yung maging bride's maid ko, Sakura.", sabi ni Hinata na as usual ay nahihiya pa rin.

Nasurpresa si Sakura sa kanyang narinig with matching iyak-iyak pa, "Talaga! Hindi ako makapaniwala… salamat ha."

"Wala yun Sakura, sus, ikaw pa, eh special ka samin ni Hinata.", ani Naruto.

"Ang arte.", bulong ni Gaara sa sarili.

"Ano? Sino maarte, may sinasabi ka ba?", tanong ni Sakura kay Gaara.

"Ang sabi ko maarte ka, daig mo pa yung ikakasal.", taklesang sabi ni Gaara.

"Aba at sino ka naman sa palagay mo? Hoy Gaara, excited lang ako para sa kasal ng mga kaibigan ko, 'di kasi ako katulad mo na mula sa simula wala nang paki-alam sa mga nangyayari, if I know kasi ito yung 1st time mong naimbita sa isang kasalan.", pagbubunganga ni Sakura habang may pairap irap sa kausap.

"Anong walang pakialam, hoy babaeng pink ang buhok, for your information pinaayos ko ang buong Suna para lang sa regalo kong 1 week vacation kay Naruto at Hinata. At isa pa, lagi akong iniimbitahan sa mga kasalan, hindi ko lang feel puntahan.", banat ni Gaara na halatang inis na inis sa kausap.

"Hmmp…", tanging reaksyon ni Sakura.

"Tama na yan ha. Relax lang kayong dalawa…", pagpapakalmante ni Naruto.

"Yang kasing Gaara na yan eh, nagsisimula.", sabi ni Sakura.

"Hindi ka lang pala maarte, sumbungera ka pa. Kaya pala 'di ka pinakasalan ni Sasuke.", side comment ni Gaara.

Mistulang katahimikan ang bumalot sa buong lugar. Mula kasi nang umuwi si Sakura sa Konoha ay wala miski isa ang naglakas ng loob na bumanggit ng pangalan ni Sasuke sa harap nya. At ngayon, nandito ang matigas na ulong Kazekage na mukhang sukdulan nang nakapikon kay Sakura.

"At sino naman ang nagsabing gusto kong pakasalan ako ni Sasuke?", tanong ni Sakura na malumanay ang tinig at nakayuko.

Agad dumistansya lahat ng mga kasama nilang nagpupulong sa lamesa liban sa Kazekage na sitting pretty.

"Bakit hindi ba?", tanong ni Gaara.

"Akala ko pa naman malinaw sa iyo ang lahat, ang labo mo talaga Gaara! Bakit ba galit na galit ka sa akin?", sigaw ni Sakura.

"Anong ibig sabihin ni Sakura?", bulong ni Choji kay Shikamaru.

"Malay ko, pero mukhang may alam si Gaara tungkol sa tunay na nangyari kay Sakura at Sasuke. Hay… bahala nga sila.", sagot ni Shikamaru sabay hikab.

At nagbalik nga sa ala-ala ni Gaara ang mga pangyayari tatlong taon na ang nakalilipas nang puntahan siya ni Sakura dala ang sanggol na iniwan ni Sasuke. Nakiusap si Sakura sa binatang Kazekage na kupkupin ang sanggol sa loob ng tatlong taon habang nag-eespiya ang kunoichi kay Sasuke. Paminsan minsan ay dinadalaw ito ni Sakura upang kumustahin ang kalagayan ng sanggol. Hangngang sa dumating pa ang pagkakataon na kinompronta at binantaan siya ni Sasuke na susunugin nito ang Suna kapag hindi pa niya itinigil ang pakikipagkita kay Sakura.

"Galit ba kamo? Tama, galit nga ako, kung ano ang naidulot ng mga kasinungalingan mo kay Sasuke sa reputasyon ko bilang Kazekage.", tugon ni Gaara na parang ineeksamin from head to foot si Sakura.

Hindi makaimik si Sakura, kasi nga may punto naman si Gaara na magalit sa kanya, sabihin ba naman nya kasi kay Sasuke na suitor nya ang Kazekage at nagda-date sila. Eh malay ba nya na maaapektuhan pala ang bastardong Uchiha sa mga gawagawa niyang kwento.

"Hala, sige, sagot! Oh ano, 'di ka ngayon makaimik?", hamon ni Gaara.

Sa kabilang banda ay gulong gulo na ang isipan ng mga kaibigan nilang nakakarinig sa kanilang usapan.

"Hay naku, hindi ako makarelate.", komento ni Kiba.

"Eh ano nga ba yung pinag tatalunan nilang dalawa?", tanong ni Ten Ten.

"Hmmm…. Sa palagay ko may LQ lang yang dalawa na yan. Fufufu!", sabay tawa ni Ino.

"LQ? Ah, ang ibig sabihin boyfriend ni Sakura si Sabaku no Gaara.", sabi ni Sai na waring nag-iisip.

Napatulala ang lahat ng nakarinig.

"Si Sakura, girlfriend ko? Girlfriend, Sakura? Sakura?", mga salitang paulit ulit na umaalingawngaw sa dalawang tenga ni Gaara. "Yuck! No way!"

"At ano naman ang akala mo sakin, papatulan kita? Ayoko sa lalaking walang kilay at mas makapal pa ang eye liner kaysa sa akin!", muling pagbubunganga ni Sakura.

"At ano naman ang akala mo, super ganda mo? Tingnan mo nga yang itsura mo, pink ang buhok, malapad ang noo, amasona, sumobra sa tangkad …", sunod sunod na pang-ookray ni Gaara habang minamasdan ang mga kapintasan ni Sakura nang masabi nya ang bagay na ayaw na ayaw marinig nito,"At higit sa lahat, FLAT!".

Matapos sabihin ang huling salita, napakagat labi si Gaara. Ano ba yung nasabi nya, dyahe para sa isang Kage lalo na kung sasabihin iyon sa harap ng maraming tao.

Sa galit ni Sakura, ibinalibag niya ang lamesa sa kinauupuan ni Gaara, salamat na lang sa buhangin nito na instant kung mag-react kaya naprotektahan siya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Gaara, tama nay an pwede ba? Natatakot na kasi si Hinata-chan sa pinaggagagawa nyo.", awat ni Naruto.

"Yan kasing kaibigan mo, masyado kung makapagsalita, hindi porque siya ang Kazekage masasabi na nya ang lahat ng gusto nyang sabihin.", paliwanag ni Sakura.

"Alam mo Sakura-chan dapat magkasundo kayo ni Gaara, kasi siya yung nagiging bestman ko sa kasal.", pakiusap muli ni Naruto.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sakura, ang lalaking kinasusuklaman nyalang kanikanina ang magiging partner nya na lalakad sa altar sa kasal nila Naruto at Hinata. "Ano? Ayoko, Naruto naman, humanap ka na lang ng iba."

"Alam mo naman siguro Sakura-chan na liban kay Sasuke, si Gaara ang pinakamalapit kong kaibigan.", paliwanag ni Naruto.

"Pero kasi…", naputol na salita ni Sakura.

"Bride's maid ka lang!", sigaw ni Gaara kay pink hair na halatadong gusto Nang pumatay.

Natahimik si Sakura, oo nga naman, bride's maid lang siya at hindi naman ibig sabihin nun ay siya ang ikakasal kaya hindi siya dapat napupuno ng reklamo. Kung alam lang niya kung gaano ka-excited si Gaara na maging bestman kasi yun ang first time nyang aatend ng kasalan, marahil ay hindi na lang siya umimik.

Matapos ang mahabang diskusyon tungkol sa kasalan, sa wakas ay napagdesisyunan na nila ang line-up ng mga abay at ninang. Si Tsunade at Jiraiya (doping par in ako na buhay si Ero-senin kasi hindi naman narecover yung bangkay nya) ang tatayong mga magulang ni Naruto. Siyempre hindi mawawala sa listan ng mga ninong sila Kakashi at Iruka. By the way, naalala nyo ba si Ayame ng Ichiraku Ramen? Siya na nga pala ang napaswerteng nilalang na first lady ng Konoha ngayon, tama ang iyong nabasa, kasal na sila ni Hatake Kakashi 2 years ago.

* * *

Habang naglalakad papunta sa Ichiraku Ramen, isang pangyayari ang nakapukaw ng atensyon nina Naruto at Gaara.

"Mama, bibilan mo ba ako ng cake saka pagluluto mo ako ng spaghetti?", tanong ng isang bata na wari'y chibi version ni Uchiha Sasuke na masayang masaya.

"Magtigil ka dyan! Walang perang pinapadala sayo yung tatay mo kaya wag kang umasang may handa ka ngayon. Isa pa. Wag mo nga akong matawag-tawag na mama!", bulyaw ng pink hair kunoichi habang pinalis ang kamay ng bata na nakakapit sa laylayan ng kanyang damit.

"Pero bakit yung classmate ko ipinaghahanda siya ng nanay nya kahit wala siyang tatay?", tanong ng bata na nagpapaawa ngunit nilayasan lamang siya ng kanyang kausap.

"Hoy! Youichi!", sigaw ni Naruto sa bata habang kinakawayan ito.

Agad napalingon ang bata at biglang umaliwalas ang mukha at tumakbo papunta kay Naruto.

"Tito Naruto.", bati ni Youichi sabay sulyap sa isang pamilyar na tao na kasama ni Naruto.

"Tito Gaara?", wari'y alinlangan sa sinabi.

"Kumusta ka na?", bati ng Kazekage.

Feeling out of place si Naruto sa oras na iyon. Lingon kay Gaara, lingon kay Youichi. "Magkakilala kayong dalawa?"

Tumango lamang si Gaara at muling bumaling sa bata. "Bakit nagagalit sa iyo si Sakura?"

"Mukha po bang galit si Mama? Lagi lang pong mainit yung ulo nya. Nagpapabili lang po sana ako ng handa, kasi birthday ko ngayon.", sagot ng walang muwang na paslit.

"Ah, ganun ba? Sige bibili tayo ng cake saka magluluto tayo ng spaghetti.", entrada ni Naruto at binuhat ang bata.

"Salamat po, tito Naruto.", sagot ng bata habang nakapasan sa kanya.

Sa department store, masayang masaya si Youichi sapagkat lahat ng ituro niyang bagay ay kinukuha ni Naruto para sa kanya. Ngunit sa kasamaang palad...

"Miss.. Uhmmm... Teka lang ha...", nababahalang sabi ni Naruto habang dinudukot ang kanyang bulsa. Wala pala siyang dalang pera.

"Magkano lahat?", tanong ng isang tinig sabay abot ng VISA Infinite Card.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng kahera sa nakitang debit card. "Sobrang yaman ng lalaking ito.", wika nya sa sarili.

"Gaara! Salamat ha, pero pwede naman nating utangin nalang.", sabi ni Naruto.

"Hayaan mo na yun, isa pa wala ka ngang credit card na dala tapos mangungutang ka.", sagot ni Gaara.

"Eh pwede naman ipalista nalang tapos kapag napadaan ako ulit dito sa tindahan saka ko babayaran.", paliwanag ni Naruto.

"Hay... ewan ko sayo.", buntong hininga ni Gaara sabay abot sa kanyang nagmamagandang debit card.

* * *

Tumungo sila sa bahay nila Sakura. Malugod naman silang pinatuloy ng Nanay nito. "Hinahanap nyo ba si Sakura?", tanong ng nanay nya.

"Ah hindi po tita, si Youichi po ang dahilan kung bakit kami nandito ni Gaara, nalaman po kasi namin na birthday nya ngayon kaya binilan namin siya ng pang-spaghetti.", paliwanag ni Naruto.

"Gaara ba kamo? Kung ganoon nasa bahay ko ngayon ang Kazekage?", tanong ng oportunistang ina ni Sakura.

"Ah, siya nga po iyon.", sagot ni Naruto na kakamot kamot sa ulo.

May masama nanamang naiisip ang nanay ni Sakura, magandang pangitain na makita ang Kazekage sa bahay nila. Ibig sabihin nun, may pag-asang magustuhan nito ang kanyang anak. Kung nagkataon, sa kanya na nga mauuwi ang kayamanan ng Uchiha at instant mother-in-law pa siya ng Kazekage. Ang swerte nya talaga.

"Tita... tita...", tawag ni Naruto sa nananaginip na nanay ni Sakura.

"Ah, tawag mo ba ko naruto?", wika nito.

"Opo, itatanong ko lang po sana kung pwede po bang simulan na namin na magluto ng spaghetti.", ani Naruto.

"Sige lang, feel at home lang kayo dito, sya nga pala, may pupuntahan pa ako, kaya kayo na ang bahala sa lahat ha, maya maya ay darating rin si Sakura, oh papaano Naruto, Kazekage-sama maiwan ko muna kayo.", sabi ng nanay ni Sakura na hindi nanaman makapagpigil na ichismis sa mga kapit bahay nila na nasa bahay niya ang Kazekage.

"Naku, nakalimutan ko yung cake...", sabi ni Naruto.

"Ako na, tutal wala ka namang dala na pitaka.", wika ni Gaara. "Youchi, halika samahan mo ako."

Masayang masaya si Youchi na sumama kay Gaara para bumili ng cake, samantalang si Naruto naman ay nagpapakahenyo sa pagluluto ng spaghetti sauce. Makalipas ang labing limang minuto, dumating si Sakura.

"Naruto?", patanong nitong pagbati.

"Sakura-chan buti naman at nandiyan ka na, tingnan mo oh nagluluto ako ng spaghetti sauce.", pagmamalako ni Naruto.

"Nasan yung magaling na bata na yun, pati ba naman ikaw inaabala?", naiiritang sabi ni Sakura.

"Lumabas siya kasama si Gaara, bibilan kasi nya ng cake si Youichi.", sagot ni Naruto sabay tikim sa sauce.

Magbibigay pa sana ng komento si Sakura nang biglang dumating sina Gaara at Youichi na may bitbit na cake.

"At sino ang nagsabing pwede kang tumuntong sa pamamahay ko?", masungit na bulalas ni Sakura kay Gaara.

Tiningnan lang siya nito at nagtuloy sa may lamesa upang ipatong ang cake.

"Mama, wag ka namang magalit kay Tito Gaara, buti nga binilan nya ko ng handa, hindi na ako ngayon tutuksuhin ng mga kaklase ko.", pagtatanggol ng bata.

"Sinabing wag mo akong tatawaging mama! Ilang beses ko ba yang dapat isaksak sa utak mo!", pagalit ni Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...", sambit ni Naruto na nag-aalala.

"Bakit ba kumukulo ang dugo mo sa bata? Dahil ba anak siya ni Sasuke?", tanong ni Gaara habang nakakapit sa kanyang binti ang bata na hihikbi hikbi.

Hindi makasagot si Sakura,"Bahala nga kayo sa buhay nyo.", tanging sabi niya saka umalis.

"Tito Gaara, isama mo nalang ako sa Suna kapag uuwi ka na.", sabi ng bata na nagpipigil umiyak.

"Teka lang ha... may hindi lang ako maunawaan, bakit ba super close kayong dalawa?", tanong ni Naruto out of curiousity.

"Dahil lumaki sya sa pangangalaga ko.", sagot ni Gaara.

Speechless si Naruto for a while. "At kalian pa kayo nagging close ni Sakura para ipalaga sa iyo si Youichi?"

"Hindi kami naging close miski minsan, naawa lang ako sa bata.", sagot niya.

"Oh siya, siya, kumain na lang tayo ng cake at spaghetti.", sabi ni Naruto. "Uhmmm… pero teka parang may kulang…"

"Na-ru-to, bakit hindi mo sa akin sinabi na walang pasta?", sabi ni Gaara.

"Ah., hehe… oo nga hano, nakalimutan nating bumili. Di na bale may KANIN naman dyan eh, pwede na yung pagtiyagaan, magigiling din yan ng sikmura.", tugon ng Dobe.

* * *

**Pasensya na kung wala halos exposure si Sasuke sa kabanatang ito, promise babawi sya sa next chapter. Dadalo kaya siya sa kasalan? Next chapter is "25 Minutes Too Late"**


End file.
